Getaway
by vjd
Summary: Set at end of Eclipse Bella is desperate for alone time with Edward. They have had little time together with planning the wedding, and avoiding further dangers. She arranges for the perfect minivacation. Will Edward go along? What will happen? R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Edward and I had been so wrapped up with everything that had been happening, that we had spent little time together. The only time we seemed to ever talk was late at night before I would fall asleep. I missed him so much; it felt like I never saw him anymore. Though that was not true. We were constantly together. The problem was, we were never alone. If we all weren't trying to figure out what The Volturi were doing, we were discussing my change, and then there was the impending wedding to consider.

I just wanted a moment for us. I had a plan all devised, the perfect getaway. All I had to do was convince him of it…the hard part. I knew he missed being with me too. Sometimes at night even though he could tell I was exhausted he would keep talking, and not allow me to sleep. I never minded, but he always seemed upset the next day when I was groggy, and insisted that I go to bed that much earlier that night.

I had rented a cottage on the ocean, with the help of Alice, of course. It had to be secluded, and my funds were lacking after I had paid for my first semester of college. She was more than willing to assist me, and enlisted Jasper to help her find the perfect location. I had no worries. I knew what ever they had decided on would be exactly what I wanted and then some.

I was planning to make a long weekend of it. Just the two of us for four long beautiful days, I smiled involuntarily at the thought.

I was anxious, as I pulled up to the great white house afraid he would not go along with my plans. I could see no valid reason for him to deny me, but he was so over protective, and worried over everything.

I slowly made my way to his room and pushed the door open without knocking. I could hear music playing and knew if he had not heard me coming, he certainly had smelt me by now.

He was standing over by his stereo system looking through a few CD's when he turned and smiled at me. Though I tried to control my reaction, I became breathless as I took in his unearthly beauty, and I saw him chuckle as he walked slowly to my side.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered into my ear as gently placed kisses along my jaw.

"Hey yourself." I managed to choke out as I wrapped my arms around his neck breathing more rapidly.

He brought his face to mine and pressed his lips ever so softly against my mouth for a short moment then smiled. "To what do I owe this honor? I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours."

I had told Edward that I would be busy with Alice all morning, but in reality she and I had been packing for our little trip. She had, of course, forced me to pack the most impractical things insisting I would thank her later for forcing me to bring them. I simply scoffed at her and shoved the unwanted garments into my bag not wanting to argue.

"We got done early." I replied.

"How fortunate for me." He purred as he led me to the enormous bed that now occupied most of the space in his room.

He deftly picked me up by my waist, and laid me down on the bed. Slowly he crawled up my body causing my heart to race, as he lay ever so gently on top of me, his arms on either side of my head supporting him.

"What do you suppose we do with all this free time we now seem to have on our hands?" He questioned with an innocent expression as he played with a strand of my hair.

"Hmm?" I mumbled intoxicated by his scent.

He chuckled silently, and I quickly shook my head back and forth. "Umm…" I managed mutter.

"Yes." He encouraged as he moved one hand to the edge of my shirt where a small portion of skin was exposed, and rubbed circles with his thumb.

I closed my eyes trying to concentrate. "Well I was thinking…" My heart began to beat rapidly as I felt his lips on my collarbone moving slowly back and forth.

"You were thinking?" He asked as he moved to attack my neck with soft seductive kisses. I could hear the smile in his voice. He knew what he was doing to me, and he was enjoying it.

I snapped my eyes open and pushed against his chest with my hands. He instantly looked up at me with a triumphant smile plastered across his face. "Edward, stop it. It's not funny, and I have something I wanted to say."

"I'm sorry, love." He muttered trying not to smile. "Please continue."

I sighed. "Well like I was saying, I was thinking of something we could do." I started biting my lip.

I watched as he cocked his head to the side genuinely curious as he waited for me to explain.

"You have to promise me that you will consider it before you say no."

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as his face became concerned, "I will do my best." He encouraged.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled sharply as I flushed ever so slightly. "I miss you." I began staring into his eyes. "I know we see each other everyday, but we never truly get to spend any time together, just the two of us. I just…I just…want some alone time with you." I pleaded.

He smiled and reached up to stroke my hair. "I miss you too." He verified whispering ever so softly. "But there's something more you wanted to say."

I frowned, he was entirely too good at reading my face now. He might as well be able to read my mind! I took a deep breath, "Well I kind of already arranged something for us. I rented a cottage on the ocean for a few days not too far from here. Alice doesn't see anything bad coming, and she can keep a look out if you're really worried. We'll take a cell phone just in case, two if it makes you feel better." I insisted trying to calm any reservations he might have.

I stared at him with pleading eyes as I continued in a soft voice, "I just really need this Edw…"

His lips were on mine just then cutting my sentence short. I could feel the urgency in them as he pressed his body closer to mine. I moaned ever so softly into his mouth as I wrapped my arms around his back tracing his spine.

All too soon he broke free and stared at me with eyes that were black fire. He grinned as we both tried to catch our breaths.

"When do we leave?"

I smiled hugely up at him, "How soon can you pack?"

He was a blur to me as I giggled watching him race around the room gathering his things. I had propped myself up on my elbows as I watched him speed around his room.

"We have the place for four days." I informed him so that he could pack enough clothing. "Don't worry about Charlie, or anything else for that matter. Alice and I took care of everything."

He stopped cold in his tracks and stared at me. "Is that what you and Alice were up to today?"

I smiled shyly, "Uh huh." I nodded, shrugging. He smiled in reply shaking his head and then returned to packing.

"Alice has the directions to the place in your car so whenever you're ready…"

He was at my side in an instant with a small black bag flung over his shoulder. He lifted me bridal style into this arms and kissed me once more on the lips.

I hardly had time to catch my breath before he was flying down the stairs and opening the door to his Volvo, placing me in. I looked into his eyes and giggled at the excitement I saw there.

All too quickly he was in the seat next to me pulling out of his garage.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

The drive was relatively quiet. Every now and then I would catch Edward looking at me and I would blush turning my head quickly to look out my window. It felt so good to know that we had an entire weekend to just…_be_.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to a quaint blue house on a hill that over looked the ocean. It had a beautiful wrap around deck, with a hot tub in the back. I smiled and bit my lip as Edward took the key out of the ignition. He squeezed my hand gently and suddenly appeared at my door helping me out, our bags already in one of his hands. We held hands as we approached the house pausing to take in the view before we went inside.

It was absolutely breath taking. I gasped slightly at the magnificent sight before us. Alice and Jasper had done an amazing job. I tried not to think about how much a house like this would cost, as not to ruin my time away. It was early evening and the sun danced magically off the water as it rolled and crashed onto the cliffs below us. The sound was so soothing, and I could taste the salt water in my mouth. I slowly closed my eyes and lifted my arms allowing the sea breeze to blow freely through my hair and around my body inhaling deeply.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered as I opened my eyes to look up at Edward. He was staring at me with an odd expression on his face. Something I couldn't quite place at first, admiration?

"Yes." He replied never taking his eyes off me. He gaze intensified, and I blushed as I felt thousands of butterflies assault my stomach.

He grinned crookedly at me and grabbed my hand. "Come, let's see the inside."

I sighed and reluctantly followed him into the house. I could have spent hours staring out at the open water.

As we entered the house I noted how warm and inviting it felt. It was just as small as I originally thought, just perfect for Edward and me. The house opened up into a living area with a fireplace off to the left. The furniture was beige in color and looked very soft and comfortable. It was connected to the kitchen directly to the right of the door, where there was a breakfast bar along with a small kitchen table. Off of the living area there was a small hall Edward pulled me through. We found three doors, opening to a bathroom and two bedrooms, the last door being the master bedroom.

Edward pulled me in excitedly to investigate. There was a fireplace to the right of the door and a very comfortable sitting area just in front of it. Beyond the fireplace was another door that could lead only to another bathroom. There was a vast picture window on the wall facing the ocean. The bed faced this window so you could over look the vast sea from there. I instantly ran over to the window and smiled. This was beyond anything I could have imagined.

I felt stone cold arms wrap around my waist as I continued to gaze out the window. I wrapped my hands around his and sighed in contentment as he buried his head in the crook of my neck making me giggle.

We stood there for a long time as we watched the ocean buck and roll against itself. I was so wrapped up in the moment I forgot that I was hungry. I jumped as my stomach growled loudly in protest. I felt Edward shake around me laughing silently.

He kissed me sweetly on the neck, "time to feed the human."

"Crap." I said as I remembered the one thing Alice and I had forgotten to pack.

Edward pulled away from me and looked at me curiously waiting for me to explain.

I stared up at him sheepishly. "I guess Alice and I didn't remember everything." I admitted biting my lip.

He sighed and shook his head. "Looks like we're going out tonight." Before I had a chance to object Edward whisked me up into his arms kissing me as he carried me to the bathroom door.

"Get ready. I'll make reservations." He instructed as he placed me on my feet once more.

I stared to protest but he silenced me with another kiss. "Alice already told me about some nice restaurants in the area just incase. I'm sure she forced you to pack something for such an occasion." He finished smiling triumphantly. He was gone before I could say anything.

I went to the bed where he had deposited our bags and took out all I would need for a shower. I remembered the gown Alice had demanded I take along and smiled. Edward was going to flip. I removed the dress and quickly made my way to the bathroom before Edward returned. I hung it up on the back of the door to allow the steam from my shower to get any wrinkles out.

I showered as fast as I could knowing I would need the time to straighten my hair, humming tunelessly the entire time. As soon as I got out I toweled dry and again silently thanked Alice for the not so innocent undergarments she had bought for me. It was a deep blue corset with black lace up the sides, and matching panties. I blushed as I struggled with the clasps of the corset, whishing Alice were here to help me, and absolutely refusing to ask Edward.

Eventually I was able to force my way into the contraption, and was surprised as I turned around to take in my reflection, I had cleavage! I blushed, and quickly went to work on my hair. Just as I finished with the last section I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes."

"Are you almost done Bella, love. Our reservations are in an hour."

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute." I answered as I shimmied into my dress. It was a relatively simply black, strapless dress. It fell to just above my knees. The skirt was flirty of a light material, and flowed around me as I walked. The top was snug and fit like a glove. The magic of the dress lay in how it hugged every curve of my body perfectly. The dark color accentuated my skin making it look creamy instead of pale and lifeless. I applied simply mascara and a dark lip-gloss Alice had insisted would look perfect on me. With one last look in the mirror, and a few last adjustments to my hair, I slowly opened the door.

Edward turned around instantly and froze gasping as his eyes drank me in. His eyes roamed slowly over my body causing me to blush from my toes to my face. I smiled meekly and brought my hand to my mouth as I bit down on my thumbnail nervously.

"Almost done." I said softly. I walked again to the bed and dug a simply black pair of stiletto shoes out, cursing Alice, as I slipped the death traps on to my feet. I grabbed the matching shawl that went with the dress and turned to find Edward rooted in place staring speechlessly at me.

I blushed again as I smiled up at him. "Ok, now I'm ready." I said as I ducked my head self-consciously, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his direct stare.

Almost instantly I felt his cold hand under my chin as he raised my face to meet his eyes. He smiled warmly at me, and I gasped as I saw the burning desire that radiated there.

"You are absurdly beautiful. I don't know if I should take you out tonight." He grinned.

"Why not?" I asked as I checked myself over. Had I forgotten something?

He leaned down and placed his lips at me ear, "You are so absurd." I could hear the smile in his voice as he continued. "I don't know if I will be able to control myself once I hear what the other men will be thinking tonight when they see you."

I blushed deep red and frowned, "Who's being absurd now." I murmured. "Come on lets go or we're going to be late."

He stood back from me and offered me his arm smiling hugely. "Yes ma'ma."

For the first time that night I noticed what he was wearing and gasped, my eyes wide. "You look very nice tonight." I breathed, turning red again as he caught me gawking at him. He was wearing dark charcoal slacks, with a button down black shirt, the color enhancing his seraphic beauty.

He smiled, "Thank you," and led me to the awaiting car careful to not allow me to fall.

We drove in silence unable to keep our eyes off each other. I shivered as he placed his hand on my bare knee and caressed me gently with his thumb. I caught his hand in mine as he made to remove it mistaking my shivering for being cold. He smiled at me and once again returned his hand to my knee. Too soon we arrived at the restaurant. It was a small Italian place, but obviously upscale. Of course.

I waited as Edward walked at human speed to my door and offered me his hand as I got out. I smiled up at him as he placed my shawl up around my shoulders to keep the chill of the night off me.

We walked hand in hand into the restaurant and waited patiently for our table. We did not have to wait long before we were escorted to a very secluded area, and were informed that our waiter would be right with us. The entire restaurant was dimly lit enhancing the romantic feel. Soft music played in the background, and only soft murmurs could be heard as couples sat close together enjoying the night.

I once again smiled up at Edward as he took my hand and squeezed it softly. Our waiter appeared just then and offered us our menus, informing us of the specials. As soon as he was out of view I looked up and noticed Edward scowling.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Our waiter is irritating me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Already? He hasn't done anything yet?"

"His thoughts are enough." He clipped.

I blushed, "I'm sure it's not that bad." I assured him.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb. Abruptly he turned to me and nuzzled my neck. "I knew I should have kept you home tonight. You are far too desirable for your own good."

I giggled as his sweet breath tickled my neck. He began placing delicate, strategic kisses along my neck and I reached up with my hand to run my fingers through his hair. "Hmm, that's nice." I whispered just as my stomach growled.

Edward instantly straightened up and handed me a menu, his lips twitching as he fought the urge to laugh.

"Hmph." I pouted grabbing the menu roughly from his hands.

"Bella, love." He whispered as he tailed his fingers lightly along my collarbone. "Don't be upset. I'm sorry. You are only human after all."

I focused my eyes on the menu as I tried unsuccessfully to ignore his touch. I gasped as his hand dropped from my neck and I felt him lightly trail his fingers along the skin of my exposed leg. My breathing was becoming uneven, though I tried to control it. I closed my eyes; jaw clenched, and tightened my hands around the menu as I marveled at the feel of his hand on my bare leg.

"Ahem."

I snapped my head up quickly to the sound and turned three shades of red as our waiter stood next to our table smiling at us.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked politely.

"Bella?" Edward questioned with an amused look in his eyes. I silently cursed him as I chose the first thing my eyes fell on.

"I'll have the chicken primavera." I muttered quickly not meeting his gaze.

"To drink?" He questioned taking the menu swiftly from my hands.

"A coke."

"Very well. And for you sir?"

"Just a coke for me, thank you." Edward answered as I shifted my hair over my shoulder shielding me from the waiters view.

"If you change your mind…"

"I'll let you know." Edward said abruptly cutting him off.

"Of course. Your food will be out shortly."

I turned on Edward as soon as I was sure the waiter was gone. "Don't do that to me!" I demanded.

"What?" He asked his eyes a little too innocent.

I scowled. "You know what. That was humiliating." I said through gritted teeth. "You know what you do to me." I added sheepishly dropping my head and fiddling with my fingers.

"Bella, love." He said softly. When I didn't look up he placed a cold finger under my chin and met my gaze with repentant eyes. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Forgive me?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him. How could I stay mad at him when he looked at me like that? "Nothing to forgive. Just wait to do those kind of things until we're alone."

His eyes smoldered. "I look forward to tonight then."

I blushed furiously and smiled as I cuddled into his chest awaiting my food.

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully. The food was amazing and I ate more than I should. At one point in the evening I felt Edward grab my shawl and wrap it tightly around my shoulders. I starred at him quizzically knowing I was not cold, only to see him glaring at the waiter who had just showed up to offer desert. I blushed knowing full well what the waiter had been looking at, and quietly declined anything else.

The ride back was again silent as I slipped into a sort of half sleep. I hadn't noticed when we stopped until I felt Edward lift me into his arms and carry me effortlessly to our room. I shivered slightly at the cold night air, rubbing my shoulders. Edward sat me down on the couch in front of the fireplace and disappeared. I sat up to protest only to see him return with an arm full of firewood. Within minutes he had a fire blazing.

I removed my shoes and yawned. I patted the place next to me on the couch and watched as Edward sat fluidly beside me.

"Thank you." I muttered as I climbed into his lap.

"For what?" He asked grabbing the blanket from the back of the sofa to wrap around me.

"For tonight. For coming. For everything."

He chuckled. "Silly Bella. Thank _you_."

I tilted my head up searching as I placed kisses along his neck and jaw. I felt his hand cup my face and pull me up to meet his lips. The kiss started out soft, but quickly grew in intensity. I turned in his lap placing one leg on either side of him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard him moan softly as I moved, and felt his hands as they slid up and down my sides.

He did not release my lips until I felt faint, but his mouth did not go far. He began slowly kissing my neck as he moved lower and lower. My breathing had grown rapid and embarrassingly loud, but I could not manage to care. I gasped as I felt his tongue slip out and slide ice cold along the line of my cleavage. I ran my fingers roughly through his hair begging him to continue.

His hands gradually moved to my back and deftly unzipped my dress causing the top to fall down around me. He exhaled sharply as he took in what I had been wearing under my dress, and I felt a low rumble deep in his chest. "You are the most dangerous creature in the world." He growled eyes smoldering as pulled me tight to him trapping my lips with his in a rough kiss.

My body felt on fire as my chest heaved with each breath. As our kiss deepened I felt one of his hands lower to my leg and caress the length as I trembled. In the back of my mind I knew we should stop, but I couldn't remember why. I wanted him. I needed him.

I eagerly turned my attention to his neck and swiftly began to undo his shirt. I heard him hiss as I nibbled gently at his neck. I pushed his shirt down his shoulders and watched as it pooled on the floor. My hands ran greedily up and down his perfect body as I pulled him close to me trailing every muscle of his back. As he once again began to attack my neck and shoulders in ways he never had before, the light went on.

"Edward." I whispered weakly as his lips trailed succulent kisses along my shoulder.

"Yes." He replied in a deep rough voice.

"We should…" I gasped as his tongue ran down my neck.

"Should what?" He asked as he kissed me fervently once again running his fingers through my hair.

"Edward." I managed to choke out once he released me. Unable to keep from touching him, I began to run my fingers along his spine kissing his shoulder softly. I felt his fingers dance slowly along the clasps of my corset and knew what he was intending to do. I wanted it more than anything, but I knew there would be no turning back if I allowed him to continue.

"We need to stop." I breathed weakly kissing him tenderly on the neck.

"Why?" He pleaded as his hands continued to run along my back.

Slowly I began to pull away from him instantly missing the closeness of his body as we separated. I looked into his eyes and my stomach twisted as the pure lust and desire I saw there took my breath away.

"We're waiting remember?"

I watched as he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. He took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes once again to look at me. His eyes were still full of longing, but not quite as desperate as before.

"I'm sorry." I whispered ducking my head, as I too tried to regulate my breathing.

He placed his hands on either side of my face and looked deep into my eyes. "Don't be. It's late. Why don't you go change for bed?"

I smiled weakly and began to get up as my dress fell to the floor. I instantly blushed tomato red. I hurriedly grabbed the blanket that was now on the floor and wrapped my self tightly in it.

Edward growled softly and shook his head. "Isabella you are going to be the death of me. I _swear_ you are. Now go change, before I do something we might both regret." His voice was rough but restrained.

I quickly grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I changed hastily, and brushed my teeth as I prepared for bed. I apprehensively opened the door to find Edward had also changed and was waiting for me on the bed.

He turned to smile at me as I approached him. He leaned down and pulled me onto the bed tucking me under the covers. He wrapped his strong cold arms around me, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Sleep now my Bella, love." He whispered sweetly. He began humming my lullaby and within minutes I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I rolled over yawning as I reached out next to me for Edward, but found nothing. I sat up quickly in bed feeling a little dizzy searching the room for him. He wasn't there. Suddenly I smelt the most delicious smell coming from down the hall, pancakes. I inhaled deeply sliding out of bed as I stretched.

"Edward?" I asked as I started to make my way down the hall.

"In the kitchen." He confirmed.

I smiled as I entered the living area watching Edward prepare breakfast for me. I sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar as he skillfully flipped my pancakes into a plate.

"Thank you." I replied as he set the plate in front of me and handed me a fork.

He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "Good morning."

I slowly began eating my pancakes enjoying the taste when it hit me, where did he get the food?

"Edward?" I asked after I had cleared my mouth, "Where did the food come from?"

He chuckled, "I went shopping early this morning while you were sleeping. This way there is no need to go out." He walked slowly to my side and bent his head resting his lips to my ear. "I couldn't have a repeat performance like last night at dinner. You are mine this weekend, and _mine_ alone."

I shivered at his words and silently returned to eating my food enjoying every bite. With the last mouthful Edward grabbed my plate and began washing it against my protests.

"I can clean up after myself you know." I told him sharply folding my arms.

"Oh I know." He replied with a smile in his voice.

He was done cleaning up the kitchen just as I sat down on the couch in the living room. I watched as he gracefully walked over to sit next to me and smiled as he wrapped his arm around me.

"So what would you like to do today?" He asked.

"Hmm." I said as I cuddled closer into his chest closing my eyes. "This is nice."

I felt him shake around me, "This is all want to do today, sit here and sleep?"

I lifted my head to look at him. "I'm not sleeping." I replied indignantly. "I'm cuddling." I muttered softer dropping my head back to his chest.

"I see." He murmured as he traced his fingers along the warm skin of my arm causing me to shiver.

In a move too fast for me to see he grabbed me and laid me down on top of him on the couch. I folded my arms across his chest and rested my chin there as I took in every one of his perfect features. He closed his eyes slowly and began to hum as his hands rubbed gently up and down my back.

I moved one of my arms from under my chin and brought my hand to his face. Ever so softly I began to trace over his features. Slowly I ran my fingers across each one of his eyes gently outlining the purple circles found underneath. He would need to hunt soon. I sighed inwardly as my fingers moved to his cheek and danced along his check bone. I trailed down little by little as I allowed my forefinger to run along the out line of his jaw back and forth. I could feel his breathing increase under my touch and I smiled pleased with the reaction I was causing. I saved his mouth for last. With exaggerated slowness I moved my fingers up his jaw to his mouth and as gently as a feather passed my fingers across. He parted his lips and exhaled unevenly as my fingers fluttered by. His cool breath made me shudder as I leaned in to breath in his scent. I began to trace the outline of his lips as his jaw tensed and he opened his eyes. They were filled with a strong hunger that took my breath away. Not a hunger for my blood, but for my body.

I smiled enjoying myself as he again closed his eyes, and decided to have a little fun. I gingerly dropped my head and progressively placed soft wet kisses along his chest and neck. I felt his hands tighten into fists around my back as a soft moan escaped his lips. I giggled to myself as I gently began to untangle myself from him and get up off the couch.

His eyes shot open and he looked at me confused, "Where are you going?" He managed to choke out in a rough voice.

"I need to shower." I replied with a straight face.

"Now?" He asked in a strained voice reaching for me.

I could hold my laughter in no longer and a small giggle escaped my lips before I could respond. I watched as he narrowed his eyes at me and growled menacingly.

I yelped and ran for the bathroom knowing I would not get far before he would catch me, laughing the whole way. Suddenly he appeared in front of me with his arms crossed in front of him.

I backed away slowly with my hands up in surrender. "Now Edward. I was just having a little fun." I explained hurriedly.

He raised one eyebrow at me and smiled wickedly. "Fun?" He questioned as he lowered himself into a crouch.

"Edward, wait. No don't!" I yelled as I felt him grab me and fly through the air. I landed underneath him on the sofa with an Umph as he straddled my waist. I stared up at him bewildered as he smiled down at me. As soon as I was able I began to struggle to get free, but he was not having it. He grabbed my wrists in his hands holding them over my head leaning down and capturing my lips with his. He began kissing me in a way that should be illegal. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his tongue trace the outline of my lips. When he finally released me I gasped for breath, and exhaled sharply, as he kissed down my neck trailing each kiss with his ice-cold tongue.

I knew what he was doing and again I struggled to get free, but he only switched both my wrists into his left hand freeing his right one snickering. He ran his right hand slowly down the side of my body igniting me on fire. I gritted my teeth as I felt him play with the hem of my shirt and tenderly raise it as he massaged the bare skin of my abdomen. I closed my eyes surrendering as I felt him lower himself down my body. I trembled arching my back as his cool lips played across my stomach. He placed strategic, and deliberate kisses all around my navel as a small moan escaped my lips.

Then he was gone. I whimpered as I opened my eyes searching for him. I found him sitting at the opposite end of the couch smiling triumphantly. I crossed my arms roughly across my chest and glared at him as I got up. I stomped my way down the hall and to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind me. Luckily my bag was still in the bathroom from the night before. I heard him laughing from all the way in the living room. I angrily locked the door after I had turned on the water knowing it would not keep him out if he really wanted to get in.

"Stupid cheating vampire." I muttered as I entered the water. I stayed in the shower longer than I normally did allowing the water to run over me and relax my muscles.   
I closed my eyes breathing in the steamy air as it slowed my breathing and calmed me.

I decided to make him wait as long as I could, and once again straighten my hair. I pulled back the sides in a simple barrette deciding to wear a lilac tank top with beige Capri's. The day looked nice, just enough cloud coverage, and I wanted to take a walk along the beach. After a few hours of being in the bathroom, I quietly unlocked the door pushing it open, not sure of what was awaiting me.

As soon as the door was open I felt myself being lifted into his arms. I laughed as he swung me around a few times before placing me back on my feet.

"Never make me wait that long again." He commanded as he rested his forehead to mine.

I smiled at him. "Let's go for a walk."

He grinned taking my hand in his. "Your wish. My command."

We each donned a pair of flip-flops as we made our way down to the water. It was strange seeing Edward in such informal footwear, but somehow he managed to pull it off magnificently. He had changed into a pair of shorts and a button down shirt in which he wore unbuttoned. Twice he caught me staring at his perfect chest, and I blushed only to hear him laugh in response. The conversation was light as we continued on our path, joking freely with one another. Edward had insisted on bringing food for me, and so he had a blanket and basket in his opposite hand for a picnic.

It was low tide and I excitedly ran over to a few tide pools I saw near by. I remembered how I used to love playing in them as a child. There was so much life there! I sat down on a stable looking rock and gazed into the little ocean before me. It was like my own personal aquarium. There were oyster shells, small crabs of green and red that clung to the bottom, a few tiny fish that had somehow managed to be washed ashore, and one rather large starfish holding precariously to the edge of the pool.

I dipped my hand in tenitively as I tried to capture one of the fish in my hands. I giggled as I felt their slimy slippery bodies glide by just out of my reach. I withdrew my hand and looked up to find Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked turning my head to the side feeling a little awkward.

He smiled and shook his head as he moved to sit beside me.

"Isn't it amazing?" I asked referring to the small tidal pool in front of us.

"Yes." He answered in a strange tone.

I looked up to find him once again starring at me. I blushed and looked back down at the water. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" He gently, innocently asked as he stroked my hair.

I rolled my eyes at him and frowned. "Let's go walk in the surf." I suggested.

He smiled warmly and helped me to my feet. The ocean water was not warm, but I enjoyed the feel of it on my feet. We played games in the surf, kicking water at one another, or playing chicken as the waves washed onto the shore. Edward always won, but I didn't mind.

My stomach growled and Edward took that as his cue to feed me. We walked a safe distance up the shore spreading out the blanket. Edward had made sandwiches, and I greedily starting eating my first one suddenly realizing how hungry I truly was. He smiled as he took a book of poetry out of the basket and began reading it to me. As soon as I was done eating I laid my head in his lap allowing his soft voice to wash over me forgetting the verses all together. He lowered one of his hands to my head and gently caressed my hair. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was in our room on our bed and the sun was setting. I sat up and frowned, upset that I had wasted any time sleeping. I looked out the window and found Edward standing there outside on the wrap around porch staring off into the distance.

I quietly got up and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and walked outside to join him. He did not appear to notice me at first. I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt him tense briefly and then relax. I starred off into the ocean as I watched the sun sink deeper and deeper into the sea as it set.

As soon as the sun was gone he turned to me and smiled. "Hey sleeping beauty."

I frowned. "Why did you let me sleep?"

He shrugged. "You looked so peaceful." He reached up and stroked my face lovingly, but I could tell there was more to it than just that. There was sadness deep in his eyes, and I wondered what it was from.

I reached up and lightly ran my fingers across his face. "So sad. What's wrong?"

He exhaled slowly running one of his hands through his hair, and led me to a swing on the deck pulling me down with him. "Soon you will never sleep again."

"Edward." I began, but he quickly brought his finger to my mouth and pressed it to my lips silencing me.

"I know this is your choice, and I support you in it. I…" He trailed off grabbing one of my hands in his, and played with my fingers not meeting my gaze again.

I cupped his face with my other hand and brought it back up to mine kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you Edward, so much."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me tightly tucking my head under his chin as he rocked us back and forth on the swing. "I love you too, love--I love you too." He whispered. He began humming my lullaby, lulling me to sleep once more.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Ok- So I am getting lots of story alerts but hardly any reviews. Please review and let me know what you think. There are one-two chapters more...maybe….

I slowly rolled to my left searching for Edward as sleep escaped me. I found him with little effort and pulled myself closer to him. I inhaled deeply as I rested my hands on his icy hard chest.

"Morning." I murmured still having yet to open my eyes.

"Barely." He answered wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me on top of him.

"Hmm." I mumbled confused, creasing my brow. I opened my eyes for the first time and noticed that it was still very dark.

"It's only four in the morning Bella." He said answering my unasked question.

"Oh." I replied quietly, blinking a few times.

I felt him shake beneath me and looked down to see him smiling. I leaned down and kissed him briefly on the lips before I buried my head in the crook of his neck and sighed.

We lay there for a long time holding each other saying nothing, just enjoying the silence. I felt so at peace when I was with Edward like this. There was nowhere I would rather be than in his arms. I felt so safe and protected in his embrace. I knew nothing could harm me there, and the things of the world seemed to slip away. Nothing mattered in times like these. It felt as if we were the only two people in the world, and I was ok with that.

I sat up abruptly having an idea. I looked down at Edward and smiled at the confused expression on his face.

"Does the hot tub work?" I asked.

"I think so." He replied smiling knowingly.

"You get it started, I'll go change." I said as I leaped from his arms and raced for the bathroom. He was gone before I had time to even shut the bathroom door.

I giggled as I pulled a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I pulled the bathing suit Alice had bought for me out of my bag next. It was a deep red bikini that had a heart shape where it met in the middle in front. It was basic as far as bikinis went, but fit my body shape perfectly. I wrapped a towel around me self consciously, not feeling brave enough to walk around Edward, in essentially a bra and underwear, and opened the door.

He was waiting for me in his own bathing suit. It was dark forest green in color and went to his knees. His chest was bare and his beauty once again caused me to gasp. He smiled and took my hand leading us out back.

I suddenly felt very nervous, as we got closer to the hot tub. Never had I been so scarcely clothed in front of Edward before. I chewed anxiously on my bottom lip as we stopped in front of the water. It was steaming and churning furiously. I was getting very cold as the bitter breeze off the ocean swirled around me, and the water looked very inviting.

Edward sensing my hesitation got in first and turned to smile at me. "I won't look." He promised as he closed his eyes.

I blushed, but secretly thanked him as I swiftly discarded my towel and climbed in next to him. The water was unbelievably warm, and felt amazing as it bubbled around me.

"Mmm." I breathed as I sunk down deeper into the water closing my eyes allowing my legs to float in front of me.

"Comfortable?" Edward asked with a smile in his voice.

I smiled and turned to look at him, "Not quite."

Before he could say anything else I sat up and moved to his lap wrapping my entire body around him tightly. My legs locked behind his back as my arms wound around his neck securing me to his body. I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed him tenderly.

"Now I'm comfortable." I whispered as I continued to kiss his shoulder moving slowly to his neck. I felt him tense slightly beneath me, but I did not stop my assault.

"You're so warm." I commented between kisses. I started planting soft kisses up his smooth neck in search of his mouth lowering one hand to massage the back of his neck while the other twisted in his hair.

"Bella." He whispered ever so softly just before our lips met. My body felt like it was going to explode as his lips hungrily devoured mine. It was strange feeling him so warm against me. His hands ran up my back and twisted in my hair as he held my face securely to his. I pulled away needing air and arched my body back giving him easy access to my neck. I heard a soft growl escape his chest as he lowered his head and began caressing me with his lips. One hand moved to my back to support me while the other ran down my neck and in-between my breasts to rest at my waist. I jumped slightly in his lap at the new sensation and heard him hiss at my sudden movement.

"Edward." I breathed needing to taste him again, bringing his head back to mine. This time I slowly moved my tongue along his lips outlining their perfect shape as he held my face in his hands. I pulled away and looked him deep in the eyes. We stared at each other for a long time panting frantically.

"I love you." I managed to say as my eyes welled up with tears, "so much."

He dropped his head to lean his forehead against mine. "Forever, Bella, love. Forever."

He gently wiped my tears away with his thumbs as he continued to stare into my eyes. There was so much love there it rendered me speechless. We had only one more day alone before reality would come crashing down upon us. I pulled my face out of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck burying my face there as silent tears fell down my cheeks.

"Shhh, Bella. What's wrong?" He was rubbing soothing circles into my back as he held me closer to him.

"I don't want to go." I said so softly if he hadn't been a vampire he might not have heard me.

"I see."

I looked up quickly leaning back with pleading eyes. "Can't we just stay here forever? You could buy this house, and no one would have to know about it. We could spend everyday wrapped up in each others arms, no worries, no problems, just us." I dropped my head and whispered almost silently, "I don't want to go home."

It was silent for a long time as my tears fell softly into the raging water below. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look up afraid of what I might find there.

"Bella, love." He whispered softly. I did not respond. He gently cupped my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. "Oh, my sweet Bella, love." He said as he took in my sad eyes.

"Don't be sad love, there's still time."

"There's never enough time." I replied sharper than I intended.

I watched as he pursed his lips trying not to smile. "Our problems would only follow us if we tried to run away. You know that." He added giving me a knowing stare.

I sighed heavily. "Yeah I know."

"Plus there's always Alice." He said trying to lighten the mood. "She would never allow us to disappear. No matter where we would go she would find us."

I laughed once and smiled. "You're probably right." I conceded.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are? You are officially never allowed to go anywhere in swim wear unless I am directly by your side." He muttered raising an eyebrow at me daring me to protest.

I blushed; feeling embarrassed again and rolled my eyes. "You know I could say the same for you." I knew he was just trying to distract me, but I didn't care.

"I never plan to go anywhere you aren't, so it's a moot point." He replied happily. Obviously pleased he had side tracked me.

"Let's make a deal." I suggested getting back on topic.

"A deal?" He asked arching one eyebrow at me.

"Yes a deal. Let's decide right now to always plan alone time together at least once a week." I stared at him with pleading eyes as I continued, "I can't go back to the way things were. I don't want to. It's too hard. I miss you too much. Even if it's just a few hours we have to promise to make time for us _no matter what_. Deal?" I questioned extending my hand to him.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and grabbed my hand easily. "Deal."

"Good." I sang as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close to me fiercely.

We sat in each other's arms basking in the warmth of the water as the sun rose over the horizon. I marveled at the touch of his warm skin against mine as he continued to gently run his hands along the bare skin on my body. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before, and caused me to shiver involuntarily. I, of course, returned the favor in kind caressing his bare chest and back. It was amazing how our lips seemed to mold together whenever they touched. I longed to deepen our kisses, but knew of the dangers and tried to behave. Soft moans escaped our lips as we explored each other's bodies.

Totally lost in his embrace I ran my hands down his back and slipped my fingers under the band of his trunks running them along the length, while rocking ever so gently in his lap. He let out a low hiss and arched his back as his chest pushed harder against me. I felt Edward tense beneath me and push me away. "Bella." He said in a low, hoarse, reproving voice. "I can't control myself when you do things like that. So unless you have changed your mind…" he trailed off wistfully.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking." I panted blushing.

He closed his eyes briefly groaning as he ran one of his hands through his hair. He shook his head slowly back and forth and whispered, "You are going to be the death of me. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I'm sorry." I said again as my breathing slowly returned to normal.

He grabbed my face almost roughly in between his hands and looked me in the eyes. "Don't be." He smiled then and winked. "You are only human after all."

"Very funny." I scowled softly hitting him on the shoulder.

"Let's get you fed. You're going to turn into a prune if you stay in this water any longer."

He got out first and picked my towel up off the ground holding it out for me as I got out feeling braver around him dressed in swimsuit. His eyes washed over me as I wrapped myself tightly in the towel as the cold breeze once again attacked my skin.

He grabbed me and pulled me close kissing me softly on the lips. "You are absolutely striking." I blushed as his eyes burned into mine. They were filled with so much love and longing. Too soon he let go of everything but my hand, and together we walked back to the house.

I stared at Edward as his skin sparkled with each ray of sunlight that bounced off his skin. His beauty was unbelievable. He was the one who was striking. His beauty was unmatched by any other in the entire world, and he was mine. I smiled at the thought as we entered the small cottage.

"You go change, and I will make you something to eat." He insisted walking into the kitchen.

I smiled happily and complied. I quickly dried my hair. Again I decided to keep it simply and wore a dark blue short sleeve shirt with a pair of light tan Capri's. I could smell eggs, bacon, and toast as I walked down the hall and my stomach growled in anticipation.

"Not a minute too soon." He laughed as he placed the food on the counter.

I glared at him as I sat down on the stool and hungrily began to eat. It was perfect of course, and absolutely delicious.

"What did you want to do today?" I asked as I scooped another mouthful of eggs into my mouth.

He smiled reaching out to caress my cheek, "What would you say to a little shopping?"

I swallowed hard clearing my mouth. "Shopping? What kind of shopping?" I asked suspiciously.

He chuckled. "Don't worry Bella. I'm not Alice. I won't force you to do anything, and I will not buy you anything you don't want."

"I don't want anything." I affirmed sternly.

"Please. There's a really nice bookstore in town, and some other shops that look intriguing. I promise not to go over board. Come with me. Let me spoil you just this once. Please." He begged as he walked over to where I was sitting.

He raised his hand and gently traced my collarbone causing me to tremble. I watched as he bent his head to the level of mine and moved his lips across my jaw ever so slowly. My breathing grew uneven as I tried to resist. He captured my face in his hands and kissed me deeply, causing me to become putty in his hands.

"Please." He breathed against my lips. Before I could answer he once again crushed his mouth to mine in a kiss so persuasive before I knew it I was nodding my head in agreement. It didn't matter what he wanted as long as he continued kissing me like that. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me from the stool and led me to our room. He set me down on the bed and slowly backed away. I sat up about to protest when he smiled down at me and pecked me quickly on the lips.

"I need to change and get cleaned up. I'll just be a moment."

I folded my arms angrily as I watched him fly around the room. "You are such a cheater." I mumbled. I heard him laugh as he flew into the bathroom to get ready. In less than five minutes he was changed, showered, and at my side ready to leave.

"We haven't even cleaned up the kitchen yet." I muttered trying to stall.

He rolled his eyes at me as he dragged me off the bed. "It will be there when we get back. Don't worry."

I slipped a pair of flip-flops on my feet and grudgingly walked with him to the car. He held my door open for me and I slid in silently.

He turned the key in the ignition but then stopped turning to look at me. "If you really don't want to do this Bella we don't have to."

I looked up at him to see a saddened expression across his face. I hated myself for acting like such a brat and making him feel that way. "No it's ok. Let's go." I said trying to sound more upbeat.

"Bella." He muttered seeing through my pretences.

I looked down fiddling with a piece of my hair. "I just hate it when you spend money on me, that's all."

He sighed and turned the car off opening his door to get out. Guilt flooded over me knowing how I had disappointed him. "Wait." I said before he had gotten out. I suddenly had an idea that would make us both happy. "I have a solution. A compromise of sorts."

He looked at me intrigued as he sat back down and shut his door waiting for me to continue.

"Why don't we agree on a dollar amount? No matter what, you can not spend more on me than what we agree on right now."

"Sounds fair. But you have to be reasonable. Nothing too low." He insisted.

I brought my hand to my mouth and gently tapped my lips as I mentally calculated what a few books and dinner might cost. "How about a hundred dollars. That includes lunch." I added quickly.

He scoffed, "Bella, please remember this is a tourist town. Everything is twice as expensive here. Lunch alone could cost a hundred dollars."

"Then we will have to be frugal."

"500." He shot back eyeing me carefully.

I shook my head, "Too much."

He sighed. "300?"

"Still way too much. There's nothing I could possibly want that would cost that much money."

"Bella you said you were going to be reasonable."

"Ok. How about 200?"

"250."

"Edward." I whined. He smiled down at me awaiting my response. I didn't want to see him disappointed again and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. 250. But not a penny more." I persisted harshly.

"Agreed." He muttered happily as he started the car and raced towards town.

He was right the town was absolutely charming. I had only been there once our first night and it had been too dark for me to really appreciate. I saw the bookstore he mentioned earlier and got excited as we parked in front. I greeted Edward happily as he opened my door for me and offered me his hand.

The bookstore was rather large compared to the size of the town and I instantly began browsing through the books. Edward seemed happy enough to just watch me as I carefully chose a few to look at.

I frowned up at him after a while, "Don't you want to look for any books for yourself?"

He shrugged. "It's fascinating watching you try to choose which books you want to read." He admitted sheepishly.

I blushed and pushed him towards a different isle. "Go find something for yourself to read."

He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips as he disappeared around the corner. I went back to my hunt and a few hours later decided on five books that looked promising. Edward had long since returned to me with a selection of his own. I carefully looked over each of his selections noticing a few that I had been interested in, but had put back. I eyed him suspiciously as we approached the counter.

"That's a hefty stack of books you have there." I commented as he we inched closer to the register.

He shrugged.

"Very diverse."

He shrugged again as the line moved forward once again.

"In fact there seem to be a few there that I myself was interested in at one point, but decided against."

He smiled at me. "We must have similar tastes."

"That must be it." I agreed, before I continued. "Because I know you would never break your promise to me and buy me something I didn't want."

"You are correct." He confirmed.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "_The Locket_ Edward, _The Locket_ is for you! Come on."

He sighed and smiled warmly at me. "It's true that I saw you admiring it first. It's something you seemed interested in, and therefore I became interested. I'm always interested in everything you do. I could not buy the same books as you, so I bought a few I saw you considering heavily and then discard. As you know I have endless time on my hands, and am always looking for something to fill my time." He explained easily. "I am clearly not breaking any rules, and have no spending limit on what I purchase for myself. If you chose to borrow and read anything I buy, that will be your decision and it is not something I should be penalized for." He stared down at me with a victorious grin plastered across his face. I scowled up at him. He was cheating and he knew it! If there was ever a loophole to find in an agreement, Edward was sure to find it.

"Fine." I grumbled as he reached the counter and placed our selections before the cashier. "You will have to tell me if they are any good."

He flashed me his crooked smile as he handed his credit card to the cashier. "Will do."

I rolled my eyes and turned my head away. "Cheater." I mumbled under my breath, knowing Edward probably heard me.

We walked to the car and I watched as Edward placed our purchases in the trunk and quickly returned to my side. We then started to walk along the boardwalk deciding which stores to enter, and which to avoid. We stopped at a little café for lunch where I had an amazing cup of clam chowder. It was getting late and so far I had accumulated a few shells, five books, and a CD from a new band Edward suggested I try listening to, all in all not a bad trip. I was ready to go back when Edward started pulling me towards a jewelry store. I froze unwilling to move.

"No." I said dragging my feet as he pulled me along.

"Bella, please."

I shook my head, "No. It's not necessary." I insisted.

He sighed. "Must we go through this again?"

"What?" I asked as he stopped and stared down at me.

"I am clearly within my limits. I have kept a careful tally in me head of every purchase, and I have only spent 125 dollars on you today. We stipulated before we even left the house that I was allowed to spend 250 dollars. I still have half that amount left and would like to get you something small to remember this trip by, possibly a charm for your bracelet. I obviously can not go over board with only 125 dollars to spend, so you have nothing to be concerned about." He finished seriously.

"Fine." I agreed with poor grace. He chuckled at my expression and towed me into the store.

It was small, but very nice. I looked around at all the jewelry not seeing anything I really wanted. At the last display case I gasped as my eyes fell upon the most unusual, yet beautiful pendant I had ever seen. It was small and in the shape of a heart. It consisted of many different kinds of opal, all colors of the sea. Edward caught me admiring it and instantly asked to look at it. I turned it over in my hands as the sales women explained what kinds of opal it consisted of, and how rare a piece of jewelry like this was. I knew then that it was going to be too much and hesitantly put it down sighing.

Edward looked at me and placed his hands on either side of my face. "Do you want it?"

"It's too much." I said as I shook my head.

"That's not what I asked."

"We made a deal." I hedged.

"Bella. Do you want it?" He said sincerely.

"I don't have a chain for it. We'd have to get one spending even more money. It's ok. I don't need it."

"That's not what I asked." He said again this time more forcefully.

"Yes." I whispered feeling slightly guilty for wanting something so trivial.

"Then it's yours." He breathed leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips.

"Edward." I started to protest, but he had already turned back to the sales women.

"We'll take it, and we'll need a chain to match please." She offered me five different chains to chose from, and I tried to pick the least expensive looking of the group. Knowing my luck I probable chose the one that cost the most. I cringed against Edward's arm as she announced the finally tally, 853 dollars and 29 cents.

I was silent as we left the store, feeling terrible for allowing Edward to buy me something so expensive. I was silent as he opened the car door for me and helped me inside. I was silent the entire ride back to the house, until Edward could take it no longer.

He shut the car off and turned to me, "Please tell me what's wrong before I go insane."

I looked up at him and muttered the only thing I could, "850 dollars."

He sighed, "Bella. That's not really that much for a nice piece of jewelry."

"850 dollars Edward! Do you know how many hungry children could be fed with that much money? I don't even think my truck cost Charlie that much."

He pursed his lips as he tried not to laugh. "Bella please, just accept it. Forget the price and enjoy it for what it is."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "It is pretty, and really unique."

"Yes it is." He agreed.

I looked down at the small package lying in my lap and took out the box inside. The sales woman had graciously strung the pendant on the chain so that it would be ready to wear as soon as I wanted. I opened the box and pulled the necklace out admiring it once again, and turned to Edward smiling.

"Will you help me put it on?" I asked biting my lip.

He smiled hugely pleased I was accepting his gift so willingly. "Gladly."

I lifted my hair from off my neck as he brought the chain over my head and around my neck. As soon as he had it clasped he leaned down and kissed my bare skin before I again let my hair fall down freely.

"It looks lovely on you." He confirmed as he appeared at my door to help me out.

We spent the rest of the evening looking through the books we had bought and reading different passages to one another. I ended up falling asleep in his arms in front of the fireplace as his voice once again lulled me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I woke to the sensation of butterfly kisses all over my face. Keeping my eyes closed I raised my arm and ran my fingers through his hair smiling as his long lashes tickled my skin.

"Morning." I mumbled stretching my legs under the covers of the bed.

"What a perfect way to wake up." I commented sighing contently.

I felt him smile against my skin and then pull away from me. I whimpered softly and opened my eyes to see where he was going.

He chuckled. "I'm just going to get you some breakfast. I thought you might enjoy breakfast in bed on our last day here."

I frowned dropping my head. We had to go back today. I knew I was being irresponsible, but I just wasn't ready for reality yet. I felt him sit back down on the bed and cup my face in his hands as he searched my eyes for answers.

"Bella, love, don't be sad. We still have today."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay just a little longer?" I pleaded reaching up and placing my hands over his to keep them in place.

"Bella, you know there's nothing I want more, but..."

"I know, I know. We can't run away from our problems." I said bitterly.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out staring at me with pained eyes. "Bella…"

I closed my eyes and cut him off. "I'm just scared." I breathed barley above a whisper.

"Scared? Scared of what?" His voice was thick with concern.

"Scared, that this is all we'll have. That we won't ever get the chance to be like this again." I cried desperately as I searched his face.

He gently caressed my face with his thumbs and smiled slightly. "We made a deal remember?"

"I know. I'm just worried that we'll get so wrapped up in everything that we'll keep putting it off, and putting it off, and putting it off…" I trailed off sullenly.

"Well let's make plans right now. Today is Monday correct?" I nodded my head expressionlessly and waited for him to continue. "Why don't we plan to do something by Friday the latest. We could go somewhere, maybe Port Angeles." He shrugged. "It's not too far away, but far enough so that we would be alone. I could take you out to dinner and we could get a hotel room and spend the night together just the two of us. We could do whatever you want, read, watch old movies, whatever makes you happy."

I bit my lip as I considered his plan and then smiled hugely. "Fine, it's a date. But we leave Friday afternoon no matter what is happening."

He tightened his eyes ever so slightly and sighed. "Bella you know I can't promise that."

"I know. That's the problem." I mumbled to myself looking away.

"Bella, love look at me. I swear that no matter what is happening I _will_ make time for us. We may not be able to go away, but whatever we do I will make special for us. Do you trust me?"

"Of course." I replied quickly. I trusted him above all others.

He kissed me sweetly on the lips smiling. "Then it's settled. Nothing to worry about." He got up then and left for the kitchen returning within minutes with a simply breakfast of cereal and toast. I ate silently staring out the window at the ocean as the sound of the water soothed me.

As I plopped the last bite of toast into my mouth Edward turned to me stroking my hair. "What would you like to do this afternoon?"

I shrugged not entirely sure myself as I swallowed. "Did you have anything in mind?" I asked.

"We could take one last walk along the beach. I know how you love the water." He suggested smiling at me.

"That sounds nice." I verified as I got out bed with my dishes in hand.

He swiftly appeared at my side grabbing my dishes from me and kissing me on the forehead. "I'll take care of these. You go get ready."

I smiled and headed towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried my hair as fast as I could, not wanting to waste a single moment. I decided to wear a pair of short shorts Alice had suggested I bring, just in case I wanted to enter the water, and a hunter green tank top.

Edward was again waiting for me, wearing his own pair of shorts and a simple beige short sleeve shirt. We again walked hand in hand down to the beach, silently this time as I licked my lips occasionally enjoying the salty taste I found there.

We made our way down to the surf and walked along as the waves licked at our legs before they broke along the shore. The water was still rather cold, but for some reason it didn't seem to bother me. I waded in to just above my knees and closed my eyes. I felt the sand move under my feet as the water pulled back out to sea, hugging my arms to me. I inhaled deeply relishing in all the different smells of the ocean. I could smell the salt, the seaweed that slide by me as it washed ashore, and so many other things I could not identify. I reached up and grabbed hold of my necklace rubbing it gently with my thumb, my own personal picture of the sea.

I turned to Edward then smiling, knowing he was starring at me. He had an odd expression on his face, one I could not easily identify. "What is it I asked?" after a few moments of silence.

"You really love the ocean don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

I smiled nodding. "It's just so peaceful." I mused.

"Maybe I should buy this place. That way we can come back wherever you want. It could be our own little vacation spot. It's secluded enough…" He said trailing off calculating.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, don't be absurd. You don't need another house."

He shrugged indifferently. "It's my money. I can spend it any way I choose. The others can use it whenever they want. It might be nice to have."

"Edward, be serious. You don't even know if the owners are willing to sell it."

He shrugged again. "Everyone has their price."

"You can't be seriously considering this?" I questioned skeptically.

"Why not?"

"Edward this is a house, not a trivial piece of clothing. You need to really think this through."

"Are you saying you would never want to come back?" He challenged raising an eyebrow at me.

"No. But I bet you can rent places like this just about anywhere. You don't need to buy one." I said sternly.

He was at my side in a flash taking me in his arms. "True. But I have grown rather attached to _this_ place."

He leaned down and kissed me deeply taking my breath away. Before I knew it I was stretching up on my toes to better reach his lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him, lifting me off my feet as one hand wound in my hair. His lips parted from mine briefly as he whispered my name, and again captured my lips with his in another unbelievable kiss. I was panting heavily as he set me back down in the cold water, my body a flame, welcoming the cool waves as they washed over my legs.

"I love you." I whispered in between gasps for air as I rested my hands on either side of his neck, his hands at my waist.

"I know." He said smiling crookedly at me then chuckling.

I raised my eyebrows at him and reached down and splashed a huge wave of water up at him taking him by surprise. He froze for a brief second in shock. I took advantage and ran for the shore as fast as I could, trying not to fall, laughing the whole way. I didn't make it far.

Just as my feet touched the shore I felt strong stone arms wined around me and lift me up. I kicked furiously trying to get free but he only held me tighter in his arms. He was carrying me bridal style back into the water. A look of panic shot across my face as I looked into his eyes. There was a mischievous smile there, and I knew what he was planning. He was going to drop me in.

"Edward." I pleaded as he slowly walked deeper into the water. "Don't."

He didn't listen. He just kept walking into the water until it was up past his knees. The water lapped gently at my feet, and I stiffened in his arms.

I looked him straight in the eyes warningly. "Edward don't you dar…" I gasped as the frigid water swirled around me. He actually dropped me in! I couldn't believe it! I surfaced gasping for air as the cold temperature took my breath away.

He reached down scooping me once again in his arms and flew back up to the house where he sat me down on the edge of the hot tub. He turned it on and pulled me into the water with him setting me on his lap. I relished in the warm water glaring at him, as he wrapped his arms around me smiling.

Once completely warm I stood up from his lap and folded my arms across my chest. "I can't believe you did that." I said harshly.

He did not respond. He stood up slowly in front of me looking down at me hungrily. He leaned down kissing me in a movement so fast my eyes widened in shock. I didn't respond at first, being angry and stunned. But as his lips worked recklessly against mine I soon gave in surrendering myself to his kiss. He knelt down in front of me pulling me down with him so that the water was just below my shoulders. He cupped my face in his strong hands tracing my features greedily as I slipped my hands under his shirt at his back caressing each muscle there.

I shook my head slowly back and forth needing air and gasped as he released me, only to turn his attention to my neck. I brought my hands back around and ran them violently through his hair pulling him closer to me. I inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of the salt water mixed with his scent, as my breathing grew more uneven.

He stood then caressing my face softly with both hands reaching down to cradle me in his arms. His eyes were black fire as he climbed out of the hot tub and carried me into the house. I leaned in slowly kissing the smooth milky skin of his neck as I trailed my fingers along the back of his neck and through his hair. I watched him flex his jaw as the front door shut behind us. He walked us quickly down the hall and set me on our bed. I propped myself up on my elbows pleading with my eyes for him to join me as he stood at the edge of the bed starring down at me.

Wordlessly he removed his soaked shirt and threw it across the room as he slowly crawled up my body causing me to quake all over. With each touch my body burned, and yearned for more. I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him with all the love and desire I had in me. I ran my hands greedily over his chest as I soaked in every plane of his body. His bronze hair dripped a mixture of fresh and salt water onto my face as he lavished my eyes, checks, jaw, and nose with kisses. I felt his hand run down the length of me, around my hip, down my thigh and stop briefly at my knee as he hitched it around his hip and pulled me tight to him. Moaning, he rolled us around switching our positions with me now on top.

I stared down at him as I caressed each of his features with my fingers. He rested his hands at the small of my back closing his eyes sighing contently. I dipped my head and slowly planted soft kisses on different parts of his face saving his lips for last.

This kiss was sweet, very sweet, not hungry as the others before. He opened his eyes and time seemed to stand still as we stared lovingly into each other's eyes, lost in the moment. His fingers traced the planes of my face, and ran lovingly through my hair as mine too copied his every move.

I started to get chilled, still lying in my wet clothes on top of his bare chest. I shivered involuntarily and sighed disappointed, knowing what he would say next.

He grinned at my expression. "Why don't you change into something dry?" He sat up with me in his arms. He set me down on the floor caressing my face one last time with the back of his hand along my cheekbone before he turned to leave the room giving me privacy.

I sighed as I entered the bathroom. I brushed through my wet hair and changed into a warm ivory sweater and jeans. I opened the door expecting to find him waiting for me, but he wasn't there. I slowly walked down the hall to find him in the kitchen, already changed with a sandwich in his hands.

"Eat." He commanded softly, smiling at me, as brought the plate of food to the living room table. I sat down obediently and ate my sandwich in silence.

As soon as I was done he pulled me close to him wrapping his strong arms around me. "We need to leave soon." He whispered. "Do you want me to pack for you?"

I shook my head back and forth; glad he couldn't see the sad expression on my face. I quickly hid my disappointment as I turned in his arms smiling. "I can do it."

I got up slowly pulling him with me and walked back to our room. I blushed as I froze taking in the condition of the bed. It was absolutely soaked, the sheets in total disarray. If someone had walked in they might have thought something had happened there.

Edward chuckled as he walked past me picking up his soaked discarded shirt, and throwing it carelessly into his bag. I blushed deeper.

I walked into the bathroom and within a few minutes had everything packed and was ready to go. Edward had finished long before me. He stood leaning against the door casing, arms folded in front of him, watching as I checked everything over a few times ensuring I forgot nothing.

I turned nodding confirming that I was ready to leave. Edward grabbed my bag from me and slung it over his shoulder as he took all our things out to the car. I walked slowly behind him stopping to admire the view one last time from the deck. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist as I stood starring off into the distance. After a long moment I sighed deeply and turned in his arms. He smiled down at me and I stretched up on my toes to peck him on the lips.

I reached for his hand and smiled. "Thank you, for this weekend." I said sincerely. "I love you."

He reached his hand up to my face and rested it there. "No. Thank you." He leaned down and swung me up into his arms walking me the car. He set me down as he opened my door for me and I slid inside.

I reached up again clutching my necklace in my hand as he started the car and pulled away. We drove in relative silence as I sat daydreaming; remember all the magical moments of our weekend.

I visibly tensed as we drove down the windy drive to the big white house. Edward placed his hand on my leg and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. As the house came into view I saw Alice dancing excitedly on the steps awaiting our arrival.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath as I forced myself to smile as she opened my door pulling me out.

"Oh Bella I'm so glad you're back." She chirped excitedly talking too fast for me to catch all she was saying.

I turned and looked longingly at Edward as she pulled me up the stairs and into the house. He smiled at me and mouthed the word, "Friday," turning to retrieve our belongs from the trunk of his car. Emmett said a quick hello as he whizzed past Alice and me on his way to see Edward. Somehow I knew he was up to no good. I heard Edward growl menacingly as I was dragged up the staircase to Alice's room. I smiled. Whatever Emmett wanted, or said, it had not pleased him.

As soon as we were in Alice's room she shut the door and began assaulting me with questions about how my weekend had gone. I thanked her for the clothing she insisted I take along, and began giving her a rough outline of my mini-vacation. She smiled hugely as her eyes fell to the new piece of jewelry around my neck. She took it gently in her hands to admire more closely.

"It's very nice." She commented. "How did he convince you to let him but it for you?" She asked genuinely curious.

I shrugged feeling a little guilty again. "He didn't have to. I fell in love with it, and so he bought it for me. It's all the colors of the sea. The perfect reminder." I mused holding the pendant tightly in one of my hands as I stared past Alice at the wall behind her.

After a brief moment I returned my gaze to her to see her smiling hugely at me, her eyes sparkling.

"It sounds like you two had a wonderful time."

"Yeah." I said blushing, remembering. "We really did."

She giggled, and I pushed her playfully causing her to fall back onto the bed, as I blushed deep red, joining in with her laughter.

She stayed laying back on the bed propping herself up on one elbow. I too fell back onto her bed to join her.

"Will you two be going back?" She asked.

I shrugged.

She frowned. "I thought…" She started then stopped short shaking her head. "It doesn't matter." She smiled.

"Alice." I began raising my eyebrows at her. "Did you see something?"

She looked away quickly shaking her head.

"Spill Alice." I commanded knowing she was hiding something.

She grimaced. "I'm not sure if I should."

"Come on just tell me." I pleaded.

"Well…" She said considering for a brief moment then smiled. "Now this is not for sure of course. But I could have sworn I saw him buying it." She explained.

I looked back at her shocked. "He wouldn't." I whispered. There was no way he was being serious this morning, or was he?

"It looks absolutely charming." Alice soothed. "I see us all getting a lot of use out of it."

I sighed knowing the battle was lost. We spent the rest of the evening catching up as she relayed some of her ideas to me for the wedding. She showed me the wedding invitations she had picked out. They were a little too fancy for Forks, but I smiled in approval making her happy. I didn't really care and my mind often wondered to Edward. I missed him already. Friday seemed like an eternity away. We paused only briefly as my stomach growled demanding to be fed.

We walked down the stairs where I found Edward and Emmett engaged in a wrestling match outside. I couldn't make out who was winning, but I was secretly rooting for Edward. With the food left over from our trip I made a sandwich and joined Esme and Alice in the living room. Alice had arranged for me to spend the night convincing Charlie that we needed to discuss wedding plans together.

I smiled as Edward entered the room, looking disheveled as Emmett followed. He smiled at me and raced to my side taking me in his arms. I hugged him back not wanting to let go.

He ran his fingers along my check and sighed. "I need to hunt tonight. I'll be going with Emmett and Jasper."

I nodded. I could tell by the circles under his eyes that it was time. His eyes were almost black, and I felt a little guilty for not encouraging him to go sooner.

He leaned down and whispered in me ear. "I'll be back before you wake in the morning."

I smiled reaching up on my toes to kiss him on the lips. He kissed me back briefly and smiled his crooked smile before he left the room to hunt with his brother's.

I yawned and excused myself for bed trudging up the stairs not looking forward to sleeping alone. I opened my bag Edward had brought up to his room for me and found that all my clothes were wet. I frowned, and then smiled as I got an idea. I grabbed my toiletry bag and walked over to his closet selecting one of his black long sleeve shirts. I smiled inhaling his scent as entered the bathroom.

I took a long shower removing all traces of the ocean water. I dried off quickly and slipped into Edward's shirt. It was huge on me, but very comfortable. I left only my socks on needing no pants since the shirt feel below my knees. I rolled the sleeves several times so that my hands could poke through.

I walked back over to our bags suddenly not feeling as tired, and grabbed a book to read. I took a blanket, and a few pillows from the bed covering up on the couch as I settled into a corner, sighing contently.

I suddenly felt a cool breeze and snapped my eyes open in alarm feeling myself being lifted in the air. My heart was beating frantically and I quickly looked up disorientated. Edward was starring down at me smiling. I relaxed as he placed me on the bed. I must have fallen asleep in the couch.

"I though you liked this bed?" He cooed as he climbed in next to me.

"I do." I said as I pulled myself closer to him.

"Then why were you sleeping on the couch again?" He questioned.

I looked down sheepishly. "I was reading. I must have fallen asleep."

"Ah. I see." His eyes swept over my apparel and he tugged lightly at the collar of his shirt I was wearing raising an eyebrow at me.

I blushed. "My clothes were all wet." I explained.

"Hmm." He said pursing his lips trying not to laugh.

"I can change if you like." I muttered quickly not sure if he approved of me wearing his clothing.

"No. No. Please don't. You look very…" He paused briefly searching for the right word as his eyes raked over me. I blushed as his eyes again met mine and I saw the fire burning there. "Sexy actually. You should wear my clothing more often."

He leaned down and kissed me earnestly, and pulled away all too soon. "You should get some sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." He reached over me and pulled back the covers. I reluctantly got in knowing I would lose the battle if I argued. He tucked the covers in around me and began humming my lullaby.

Just as sleep was starting to wash over me I remembered something I wanted to ask him. "Edward?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes, love." He whispered.

"Are you really going to buy that house?"

He shrugged around me. "Why?"

"Alice sees you buying it." I explained.

He sighed. "I had considered it." He admitted after a brief pause.

I knew then that the house would soon belong to the Cullen's. I rolled my eyes, but said nothing.

"I love you." I breathed into the silence after a long pause.

"I love you too." He said, "Now go to sleep."

I yawned, and I felt him shake around me. "Just one last thing."

"Yes?"

"I can't wait until Friday."

Again I felt him shake around me. "Me too love, me too."

He began humming my lullaby and I was soon fast asleep as the tune flowed around me.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer


End file.
